


Le Vert et le Noir

by Siremele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O verde e o negro. A Marca Negra no céu e na pele. Fic Prata no I Challenge de Fetiches do 6v.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Vert et le Noir

**Author's Note:**

> **N.A. 1:** Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Fetiches do 6v.
> 
>  
> 
>  **N.A. 2:** Considerei que Voldemort pode convocar apenas um comensal caso ele deseje, ao invés de convocar todos de uma vez. Fiz uma pesquisa sobre isso e não encontrei nada a respeito, então fiz o que era mais conveniente para mim. =p

O jardim bem cuidado, com suas flores exóticas e sua fonte de águas límpidas, banhado pelo sol dourado do fim de tarde, parecia o cenário perfeito para um artista romântico imaginar uma peripécia amorosa para sua pena ou imortalizá-lo em uma tela com seu pincel.

Dentro da mansão que era circundada pelo belo jardim, no entanto, o clima não lembrava em nada uma obra do Romantismo: não havia amores platônicos, não havia mulheres intocadas e perfeitas, e, principalmente, não havia melancolia. Um rico jantar era preparado pelos elfos domésticos enquanto os senhores da casa e seus convidados conversavam animadamente. Com o Lorde das Trevas expandindo seu império cada dia mais, seus seguidores mais próximos tinham mesmo muitos motivos para estarem otimistas.

—O Profeta Diário encobriu a morte dos Bones. Essa é a maior evidência de que eles sabem com quem deve estar a lealdade deles. — Rodolphus dirigia-se a sua anfitriã e cunhada em tom calculadamente calmo. Lucius o observava sem expressão no rosto.

—Bobagem! Se eles parecem estar do nosso lado agora é porque temem despertar a ira dos comensais e do próprio Lorde. Observe bem, Rodolphus, que o jornal ainda se refere ao Lorde como Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. —Narcissa respondeu de sua poltrona em tom condescendente, enquanto pousava o cálice sobre a mesa de centro.

Rodolphus fez um ligeiro aceno negativo de cabeça e conteve um sorriso jocoso. Assim como Bellatrix, Lucius acompanhava a discussão, e ao perceber o não-sorriso de seu cunhado, estreitou seus olhos.

— Foi apenas _uma_ ocorrência no número de hoje! — continuou Rodolphus — E em um _artigo de opinião_! Todos sabem que a opinião de quem assina aquela seção não é necessariamente a mesma do jornal! Nós já ganhamos a imprensa sim! Os grandes que estão por trás do Profeta não são tolos o suficiente para negarem o poder que o Lorde alcançou até agora. E nem são obtusos a ponto de não vislumbrarem que a nossa causa só vai crescer de agora em diante!

 _Poder_. A palavra dita pelo marido de Bellatrix atingiu seus ouvidos e rapidamente seus sentidos se tornaram alertas. A simples menção ao tamanho do império do Lorde era suficiente para desconcertar a comensal, que se sentia extremamente gloriosa por fazer parte da máquina que o auxiliara a se erguer. Ela mal pôde ouvir o que Rodolphus falou depois de pronunciar tal palavra; quando voltou sua atenção para as pessoas a seu redor, ouviu Lucius falar, voltado para Narcissa.

—Você vai servir o jantar agora, minha cara?

—Os elfos já devem ter terminado o preparo. Vou verificar.

Rodolphus terminou de esvaziar o próprio cálice e o pousou sobre a mesinha enquanto deixava escapar um suspiro entediado e lançava um olhar significativo para Bellatrix. A bruxa, no entanto, havia voltado sua atenção para a mulher loira que se levantava com alguma dificuldade devido ao tamanho de sua barriga. Parecia a Bellatrix que sua irmã estava desbalanceada, mais suscetível a quedas pela má distribuição do peso. Alguns instantes depois de sua esposa ter desaparecido pela porta que dava para a sala de jantar, Lucius dirigiu-se a Rodolphus:

—Não posso deixar de concordar com você quando diz sobre a opinião do articulista. Mas temo que Narcissa esteja certa. O Profeta é mídia, e como tal, está sempre do lado mais forte. Não é uma questão de lealdade. Aceita mais uma dose de licor?

Dessa vez Bellatrix viu bem a reação de seu marido, alisando o cavanhaque bem aparado enquanto parecia se forçar a lembrar-se das regras de etiqueta. A silhueta protuberante de Narcissa surgiu novamente, e a anfitriã os convidou a se dirigirem para a sala de jantar.

Apesar de não ser propriamente um banquete, e sim uma refeição compartilhada pelos Malfoy com a irmã e o cunhado da senhora da casa, os pratos servidos pelos elfos eram requintados e de muito bom gosto. Os ânimos dos convivas haviam se estabilizado num nível alegre, que se encontrava entre as ótimas perspectivas de todos eles e a ligeira irritação surgida antes do jantar.

Tinham apenas iniciado a sobremesa quando aconteceu. Bellatrix viu que Lucius e Rodolphus trocaram olhares, e em seguida a comensal não pôde registrar mais nada que acontecia ao seu redor. Sua Marca tinha começado a arder e logo a dor em seu antebraço esquerdo espalhou por seu corpo uma onda de agonia que arrepiou todos os pelos de seu corpo, e fez com que a bruxa fechasse os olhos em apreciação. Não havia sensação mais bem-vinda para Bellatrix do que a dor que o chamado de seu Mestre propiciava.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir o toque de Rodolphus em seu pulso, perigosamente próximo da Marca Negra.

—Bellatrix? —Rodolphus chamou em voz baixa — Temos que ir.

Bellatrix recolheu o braço em um gesto rápido, e só então percebeu que havia prendido a respiração enquanto esteve com os olhos fechados. Rodolphus que não ousasse tocar seu braço enquanto ele queimava com o chamado do Lorde. A comensal se ergueu subitamente, afastando-se da mesa e das garras de seu marido. Antes de desaparatar, ainda viu Lucius depositar um beijo suave sobre os lábios da esposa.

Aparataram em um monte nu. A um lado, descendo o monte, havia uma densa e escura floresta, que se perdia rumo ao horizonte, já pintado de estrelas. Acompanhando-se o contorno das árvores era possível ver, no lado oposto ao da floresta, uma cidade bem pequena. Havia um vento suave e o cheiro agradável de terra úmida.

Os sentidos de Bellatrix ainda estavam aguçados, e ela sentia uma inquietação crescente. Estava a poucos minutos de se prostrar frente a seu mestre, por isso ela olhava rapidamente de um lado para o outro, procurando visualiza-lo. Por outro lado, sabia que, como sempre, assim que ela estivesse na presença do Lorde das Trevas, não haveria mais necessidade para o chamado que ainda queimava seu braço, e ele faria cessar a dor; essa perspectiva de alguma forma a aborrecia.

Bellatrix viu vários vultos encapuzados e anônimos recortados contra o céu estrelado, mas nenhum deles era seu mestre. Alguns desaparatavam, outros desciam o monte rumo à cidade. Alguns, no entanto, permaneciam. A bruxa andou de um lado para o outro, em círculos, ainda sentindo seu braço, ainda amando e odiando a espera pelo Lorde. Ao ver que ia em direção a Lucius e Rodolphus, perfeitamente reconhecíveis para ela, ainda que estivessem mascarados, deu meia volta e fixou o olhar por entre as árvores. Ouviu um nítido _crack_ atrás de si e se voltou rapidamente para ver um comensal que supôs ser Severus Snape aparatar. Lançou a ele um olhar de desagrado e voltou sua atenção novamente para as árvores.

A bruxa já não podia suportar a espera. As pontas de seus dedos começavam a latejar, a Marca se fazia extremamente nítida em sua pele branca, e a sensação de que seu antebraço já não fazia parte de seu próprio corpo provocava em Bellatrix uma elétrica excitação que beirava o desejo sexual. Andou até seu marido, enfurecida.

—Onde está ele, Rodolphus? — Mas antes que o bruxo dissesse qualquer coisa, outro _crack_ se fez ouvir, e dessa vez os olhos de Bellatrix não a decepcionaram.

Voldemort surgiu ao lado de sua cobra; contra a luz da lua, parecia ainda mais alto e imponente. Um brilho esverdeado era refletido por seus olhos de pupilas estreitas e verticais, e Bellatrix soube que atrás de si, sobre as casas da cidadezinha, pairavam a caveira e a cobra, certamente conjuradas há pouco por um dos bruxos que desceram o monte. A bruxa sentiu sua respiração falhar, e foi com um misto de alegria e pesar que sentiu que a Marca em sua pele parava de queimar. Olhou para cima, para o rosto de seu mestre, em seguida se curvou em uma reverência que fez as pontas de seus cabelos escorregarem pelo capuz e tocarem o chão. Seu enlevo não permitiu que notasse a chegada de mais um vulto.

—Milorde... — a voz de Bellatrix era um sussurro estrangulado. Ela ergueu os olhos novamente para o Lorde das Trevas, mas procurou manter sua cabeça o mais baixa possível. Sabia que ele poderia aniquila-la sem o menor esforço, se desejasse; no entanto, ele _permitia_ que ela fizesse parte do seleto grupo que podia olhar para ele e _auxilia-lo_ em seu império. A bruxa estremeceu de satisfação por se sentir poderosa ao estar ao lado do Lorde, e lançou um olhar pesaroso para a caveira e a cobra em seu próprio braço, lamentando que não estivessem queimando naquele mesmo instante.

—Bella... —Voldemort cumprimentou, olhando a bruxa nos olhos. Em seguida, ele se voltou para os demais comensais, que se encontravam curvados em respeito ao seu Lorde. — Quero que olhem para o belo presente que Igor me trouxe esta noite.

Bellatrix viu que, aos pés de Karkaroff, havia uma pessoa enrolada em si mesma em posição fetal, embolada entre os tecidos da capa e das vestes encharcadas de um líquido escuro que, mesmo com a baixa iluminação, era bem fácil supor que fosse sangue. Voldemort sorriu brevemente. Bellatrix não conseguiu ver o rosto da pessoa.

—Tenho Regulus Black aqui, muito próximo de pagar por sua insolência...

Bellatrix olhou atentamente para a confusão de tecidos, cabelo e sangue, e mal pôde acreditar que era seu primo. _Seu sangue_ traindo Voldemort? OK, havia Sirius, sempre havia Sirius na lista das exceções. Mas Regulus? Ele ainda respirava.

—... mas não os reuni aqui apenas para testemunharem a morte do desertor. Antes de vocês, estive em presença de outros dos nossos, para instruí-los a continuarem se divertindo com os trouxas, se assim desejarem — abriu mais um sorriso enquanto lançava um olhar sobre a Marca Negra que pairava sobre a cidade, um sorriso que a muitos pareceria assustador, mas que para Bellatrix era perfeito —, depois recebi Igor, que me trouxe boas notícias e bons resultados...

Bellatrix sentiu uma fincada de inveja por não ter sido _ela_ a ter trazido, também dessa vez, as boas notícias e os bons resultados ao Lorde.

—... e, por fim, venho a vocês informar quais serão as _suas_ próximas ações. — Voldemort prosseguiu — Quero o outro Black, assim como este. Quero aurores. Eu quero ver sangue de amantes de trouxas insolentes em suas mãos. — Bellatrix podia sentir a Marca queimando em sua pele, mesmo que não estivesse, realmente, queimando. Eram as palavras dele, do Lorde, que a faziam rememorar de forma tão vívida a dor que tanto amava — Quero ver mortes. Quero os cadáveres aos meus pés.

Voldemort fez uma pausa e olhou nos olhos de cada um dos seus seguidores que o cercava. Além do brilho da lua e da luz esverdeada da Marca, as chamas que engoliam a cidade iluminavam a pele pálida e os olhos vermelhos, dando a eles um brilho demoníaco. O vento já não era audível, já que ele trazia o som de gritos e vozes desesperadas, além do cheiro de queimado que se misturava e logo sobrepujava o suave odor da terra úmida. A cobra circulava pelo espaço interno do círculo de comensais, rondando especialmente o volume aos pés de Karkaroff.

Bellatrix sentiu sua circulação se acelerar mais uma vez, sentiu toda a excitação que a fazia rir larga e gostosamente, e se entregou à risada. Olhou para o primo aos pés de Karkaroff e quis poder finalizá-lo. O vento suave fazia sua pele se arrepiar, o coro de trouxas ao fundo fazia com que ela se sentisse forte. Ela fazia parte daquilo tudo.

Viu que os olhos de seu mestre se demoraram um segundo a mais sobre si do que demorara sobre os outros comensais.

—Um Black, Bella... o que me diz sobre isso? — A bruxa quase pôde se enxergar enquanto seu sorriso se desfazia em seu rosto. O Lorde não estaria desconfiando dela, estaria? Ele a olhava fixamente, e ela não era mais capaz de respirar.

—Não, milorde! — a bruxa jogou-se no chão, aos pés de Voldemort. — Eu não sei nada sobre isso, milorde! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! Eu nunca, milorde! Eu nunca seria capaz de trai-lo! Eu nunca o deixaria! Por favor, acredite em mim... — Ela ergueu olhos úmidos para seu mestre, que começou a andar por entre os comensais, ignorando-a. Ao falar, ele o fez em um sussurro ameaçador.

—Black tentou nos deixar. E agora quero que apreciem o que pode acontecer a um desertor... E quero que se lembrem muito bem do que vão ver... Bella! — voltou-se para a bruxa, que ainda estava prostrada no chão — Mostre ao seu priminho o que pode acontecer a covardes fujões. Mostre a ele aquilo de que ele tentou fugir. Mostre _a mim_ com quem está a _sua_ lealdade.

Bellatrix se ergueu imediatamente, ainda sentindo as pernas frágeis. O Lorde dava a ela um voto de confiança. Ele ainda duvidava de sua lealdade? Não, isso não era possível. Bellatrix assumiu, em silêncio, o compromisso de estender pessoalmente a cabeça de Sirius para o Lorde. E ela faria Regulus se arrepender de tê-lo traído. A bruxa voltou a sentir suas forças ao tocar sua varinha, então a apontou ao bruxo enrolado em si mesmo.

— _Crucio_!

O monte de tecido ensanguentado se desenrolou, revelando o rosto de Regulus contorcido pela dor. Bellatrix, ao ouvir a respiração ofegante do bruxo, se sentiu feliz. O merda do seu primo havia tentado deixar o Lorde. Ela precisava ensinar a ele que aquela não era a coisa certa a se fazer. Quis que ele sofresse mais, e ao ouvir os gemidos de Regulus, sorriu. Lançou um rápido olhar ao seu redor. Os comensais pareciam não respirar. Voldemort observava atentamente o bruxo que se erguia do solo aos poucos, enquanto se retorcia. Bellatrix não pôde traduzir as emoções de seu mestre. Ela era usada para dar o exemplo aos outros comensais, e aquilo a fazia se sentir extasiada.

Bellatrix foi envolvida por uma espécie de transe a partir do momento que Regulus tentou fixar o olhar nela, como se implorasse por clemência. Ela gargalhou, e sentiu novamente que podia _tudo_ desde que estivesse ao lado do Lorde. Intensificou o quanto pôde o sofrimento de seu primo, pensando apenas na ousadia dele ao decepcionar o Lorde.

Até que seu transe foi rompido pela voz potente do Lorde das Trevas.

—Basta.

Ela compreendeu. Voltando a sentir uma excitação violenta, reuniu todo o seu ódio para acabar com Regulus.

— _Avada Kedavra_!

O corpo caiu com um som seco. O silêncio no topo do monte nu só era quebrado pelo choro distante que vinha de baixo, da cidade. Bellatrix mostrou os dentes para o Lorde em um sorriso cheio de orgulho.

—Muito bem. Vocês estão dispensados. Bella, você fica.

Os batimentos de Bellatrix voltaram a se acelerar. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Lançou um olhar para Rodolphus, que se reerguia após a mesura que fizera a Voldemort, e sem se voltar para sua esposa, desaparatou. A comensal podia adivinhar um meio sorriso sacana se desenhando no rosto de Lucius antes que ele desaparatasse, poucos segundos após Rodolphus.

—Com prazer, milorde. — A bruxa se curvou exageradamente mais uma vez, em seguida assistiu aos comensais restantes desaparatarem. A cobra agora circundava o cadáver. O cheiro de queimado se suavizava, mas o choro ainda vinha da cidade tão intenso quanto antes.

—Pode ficar com ele, Nagini. — Voldemort tinha uma nota de prazer em sua voz, que foi ouvida apenas por Bellatrix — Bella, você merece ser recompensada pelos bons serviços. Vou te dar algo que provavelmente vai ser do seu agrado.

A bruxa sentiu toda a expectativa que uma criança sente à véspera da abertura dos presentes de natal. O Lorde era justo... sábio e justo. E _poderoso_. Bellatrix acompanhou os passos de Voldemort monte abaixo, mantendo-se levemente atrás de seu mestre. Ele estava satisfeito com ela. Ela ria, tentando conter as gargalhadas que surgiam em sua garganta, temendo que seu som pudesse irritar Voldemort. Mas não era possível. A agitação e a expectativa eram grandes demais. Lorde Voldemort era grande demais.

Alcançaram as primeiras casas da cidade, chamuscadas. Ainda havia fogo em alguns pontos, e a fumaça estava fortemente presente. Havia corpos de trouxas aqui e ali, visíveis à medida que Voldemort e sua serva avançavam. O som do choro era bem mais nítido, parecia vir de mais de um ponto entre as casas.

—Retire a máscara e o capuz. Quero ver você.

Prontamente Bellatrix obedeceu, com as mãos trêmulas. Ainda caminhavam, Voldemort permanecia à frente. Tomaram uma rua estreita. Ele não havia se voltado para a comensal desde que saíram do topo do monte. Então ele parou, e Bellatrix fez o mesmo logo em seguida. Ele estendeu sua mão de dedos longos e brancos e empurrou a porta de uma das casas. Havia luz na sala, e em seu centro, uma criança chorava abraçada aos próprios joelhos, olhando para uma mulher caída em um ângulo estranho. Ao ver Bellatrix e Voldemort, o filhote de trouxa começou a berrar.

Bellatrix tomou a frente, contente ao ver que ainda havia alguma diversão para ela. Sacou sua varinha e ergueu o corpo da mulher, ao que a criança chorou ainda mais. Depois de elevar o cadáver até o teto, direcionou-o ao chão com muita velocidade, o que causou o som de ossos se quebrando e soluços descontrolados do filhote. A bruxa repetiu os movimentos, batendo o corpo ora no teto, ora no chão, acrescentando suas risadas ao ambiente. Sabia que era observada pelo Lorde, que era avaliada por ele, e sentia que poderia ficar ali pelo resto de sua vida, lançando a trouxa de cima para baixo, ouvindo os gritos desesperados da criança, vendo o sangue que deixava marcas no teto e no piso, e, principalmente, vendo que Voldemort a observava. Desejou mais uma vez que a Marca ardesse. Era o único detalhe que faltava para tornar o momento perfeito.

Quando os soluços se tornaram repetitivos e monótonos, Bellatrix jogou o corpo da trouxa sobre sua cria. Em seguida, eliminou a criaturinha chorona com uma rajada verde. Ergueu seus olhos para Voldemort e abriu mais um sorriso orgulhoso. Ele deu alguns passos pela sala, suficientes para vencerem a distância que o separava de Bellatrix.

A comensal olhou para cima, para o rosto ofídico de Voldemort. Sentiu os dedos longos apertarem sua cintura e puxarem seu corpo contra o dele. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, muito perto de seu rosto, e Bellatrix sentiu seus membros bambearem. Ele a olhava de perto, ele a tocava, ele a tratava de forma especial! Voldemort baixou o rosto em direção ao pescoço de Bellatrix, e ela sentiu o hálito quente seguido da língua bifurcada passeando por sua pele, provocando arrepios. Tombou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, sentindo a outra mão de seu mestre capturar um seio em um aperto firme e doloroso, inebriante. Lançou os braços sobre os ombros de Voldemort, querendo assim indicar sua entrega, além de buscar apoio para seu corpo. Podia sentir a excitação de seu mestre, e suspendeu a respiração sem perceber. A pressão em sua cintura aumentava, a temperatura dentro da sala aumentava, os cheiros da fumaça e do sangue pareciam também aumentar.

Foi com um gemido de frustação que Bellatrix percebeu que Voldemort deixou o seio que apertava e afastou o rosto e a língua do pescoço dela, e poucos segundos depois, ela sentiu algo mais sólido que os dedos de seu mestre tocar sua garganta. Só compreendeu o que Voldemort fazia quando ele deslizou a varinha por entre seus seios e desceu até seu umbigo, rasgando o tecido de sua roupa no processo. Afastou a varinha do corpo da comensal em seguida. Mais alguns instantes se passaram e ela sentiu a mão grande e fria tocar seu pescoço em um gesto quase assassino, e depois descer por entre o tecido rasgado, tocando a pele da bruxa dessa vez, fazendo um caminho lento até o seio que tinha sido abandonado.

Bellatrix abriu os olhos ao sentir que Voldemort brincava com o mamilo por entre os dedos. Sentia umidade entre suas pernas, sentia a pulsação que indicava o quanto ela desejava seu mestre naquele instante. Queria que ele a possuísse com violência, queria que ele lembrasse a ela quem era o mestre e quem era a serva, queria que ele fizesse a Marca arder até sua pele perder a sensibilidade.

Não suportava mais a tortura que o Lorde impunha a ela. Sentia o corpo magro por sob as vestes de seu mestre, sentia a rigidez de seu membro, sentia o fantasma do ardor da Marca mais uma vez, e balbuciou em um gemido agudo e trêmulo:

— Me deixa ser sua, milorde... Eu imploro...

Voldemort se soltou dos braços de Bellatrix, arrancou as roupas rasgadas da comensal, e, em um gesto rápido, se livrou de suas próprias vestes.

—Sua recompensa é me divertir, Bella...

Bellatrix foi tomada por euforia novamente. Teve o impulso de se jogar aos pés do Lorde e agradecer pela honra, mas as duas ordens eram claras: as do Lorde eram que ele não queria reverências agora, e sim _ação_. As do corpo dela eram de que ela não precisava de nada além do corpo dele e de _qualquer_ sensação que ele pudesse lhe proporcionar. Bellatrix se lançou novamente no pescoço de Voldemort, unindo a sua à boca de língua bifurcada, levando uma mão à nuca fria e calva e buscando uma mão dele com a outra, levando os dedos brancos aos seios nus, que tinham os mamilos enrijecidos de desejo e sedentos por toque de pele. Bellatrix apartou o beijo para respirar, e aproveitou para localizar o sofá da sala. Com o próprio corpo, conduziu Voldemort até o sofá, desviou dos cadáveres dos trouxas que estavam no chão, e empurrou seu mestre de forma que ele caiu sentado no acolchoado vermelho, lançando a ele um olhar apreensivo em seguida. Como resposta ao olhar, ele esticou os braços e tocou os quadris da comensal, puxando-a exigentemente para seu colo.

Bellatrix colocou um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Voldemort, e se curvou para alcançar sua boca mais uma vez. Segurou o rosto de seu mestre entre as duas mãos, e enquanto brincava com a língua partida, fina e rápida dele, ele a trouxe para perto até unir os dois corpos.

A comensal sentiu uma onda de prazer percorrer seu corpo assim que percebeu que o membro de Voldemort já estava inteiramente dentro dela. Então ela começou a se mover, para cima e para baixo, enlevada pela respiração dele, que se tornava cada vez mais pesada. Sentia-se lisonjeada por poder tocar seu mestre, por poder proporcionar a ele _prazer_ , além dos serviços. Bellatrix envolveu a cabeça nua de seu mestre em seus braços, enquanto ele lambia, mordia e chupava os seios dela. À medida que seu corpo pedia mais intensidade, a velocidade dos movimentos da bruxa aumentava.

Ela sentia dor das mordidas com que Voldemort a presenteava, desejava que ele lhe rasgasse as entranhas com seu membro e desejava, desesperadamente, que a Marca voltasse a queimar. Olhou para o antebraço esquerdo; a caveira e a serpente pareciam sorrir zombeteiramente para ela, nítidas em sua pele pálida. Mas não tão nítidas como poderia ser. Não tão nítidas como _deveriam_ ser, sempre. Naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro desde o jantar na casa dos Malfoy, Bellatrix sentiu necessidade de ter a Marca lembrando-a de quem ela era.

—Me chama, milorde... por favor...

Mais uma vez sua voz saiu trêmula, mas foi alta, dessa vez. Bellatrix se movia de cima para baixo freneticamente, olhando para seu antebraço. Então viu os contornos da Marca escurecendo à medida que queimavam sua pele; a tatuagem enegrecia e causava dor fazendo com que Bellatrix desejasse que o mundo desaparecesse e restasse apenas o corpo de Voldemort dentro do seu e a Marca Negra queimando sua carne, espalhando a dor por suas veias, gritando a ela que ela era apenas um instrumento de Lorde Voldemort e que esse era o sentido sublime de sua existência.

Gritou e cravou as unhas nos ombros de Voldemort quando não pôde mais se conter. Seu corpo tremia, os membros se enfraqueceram. Ela se esforçou por continuar a se mover, e logo ele gemeu e suspirou profundamente. Bellatrix jogou seu tronco sobre o de Voldemort, respirando contra a pele ofídica e olhando, apaixonada, para a Marca em seu antebraço, que ainda queimava.

Voldemort levou seus dedos compridos até a pele tatuada de sua serva, o que fez com que ela estremecesse novamente, gemendo palavras incompreensíveis enquanto agonizava de prazer.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Bellatrix voltasse a registrar os cheiros do ambiente, e observasse que o som de choro que vinha de fora já era tão sutil que nem parecia que os comensais haviam passado por ali fazendo justiça. Com a respiração já controlada, e sentindo os mamilos latejarem pela violência que sofreram, a comensal se ergueu do corpo de seu mestre, e mais uma vez teve a consciência de sua posição privilegiada.

Encontrou suas roupas em meio ao sangue da trouxa adulta, fez um feitiço para repará-las e vestiu-as novamente. Quando procurou seu mestre com o olhar, ele já estava de pé e vestido.

—Você pode ir agora.

Bellatrix se curvou em uma de suas acentuadas reverências. Deu as costas a Voldemort e, ao alcançar a porta de saída, ouviu o característico _crack_ anunciando a partida do Lorde. Ganhou a rua trouxa e caminhou alguns passos antes de desaparatar, deixando para trás as evidências de que o mundo pertencia a Lorde Voldemort: a escuridão, as casas queimadas e o choro dos impuros que sobreviveram.


End file.
